


Lost in the Forest

by FangirlRosemaryBlue



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blushing, Elf, Elf Ears, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Fluff, Huldufólk!Sportacus, I mean really, Icelandic legends, M/M, Shyness, confused Robbie, elf!Sportacus, fluff in a later chapter, red ears, sportacus is being shy for no reason, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlRosemaryBlue/pseuds/FangirlRosemaryBlue
Summary: Robbie Rotten realizes that he is crushing on Sportacus, and he wants to discover the hero's secrets. on a peculiar night, when he gets lost in a large forest, he gets a chance to discover one..





	1. Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> The Mayor is telling everyone about an Icelandic legend, and Robbie is the one who's most excited.

It was a normal night in LazyTown, when everyone was asleep since 8:08. except the town's villain, Robbie Rotten, who was struggling with a major distress. it was an emotion that no one would expect for him, even himself.

He was crushing on Sportacus, the town's hero.

Robbie couldn't believe it. he was crushing on someone, that was supposed to be his enemy! he already knew he felt something when he met him for the first time in this town, but he never knew that feeling was something like this!

But, since Robbie's been crushing on the hero this whole time, he could explain why he was so desperate to search for informations about the blue hero. his talents, his weaknesses, his birthday..

And even..his secrets.

Speaking of secrets, there was this one information that he hadn't found out. the thing that he's been always wondering why. the thing that he couldn't discover it, even after performing all those tricks, hiding himself with all kinds of disguises.

The very question was:"Why does Sportacus wears his hat all the time?"

Yes, that was the one. he didn't exactly knew if the hat was a beanie, a swimming cap..or, whatever, but he could still remember that the hero was wearing it all the time.

Why does he do it? because he's sick? because he's always cold? no, he only covers his upper body with that short shirt and a vest! then why? just why was he wearing it?

But before he could continue thinking, he was already fallen asleep on his fuzzy sofa.  
\---------------------  
Robbie woke up that morning at 9:00, sucking his thumb without realizing. he yawned before he walked away from his sofa.

He grabbed the handle on the metalic fridge and opened it, picking out a silver plate that had a matching spoon with a piece of violet-shaded cake.

He then carried the plate to the sofa with him, plopping himself on the sofa. he then placed the plate on the tiny wooden desk beside him, grabbed the remote on it, and pressed the reddest button on it.

A small television came floating down in front of him, as it showed the daily soap opera on the screen. "Heh. those guys are still showing the same things over again.." he snorted, and turned the TV off.

He then grabbed the plate on the desk, placed the plate on his lap, and devoured the cake. until when he had devoured about half of his cake, and the sound of his phone calling for him echoed around the lair.

Robbie took the very call. "Hello?" "Oh, Hi, Robbie!" a certain voice rang through the phone. the villain knew he recognized this voice. it was..the pink girl.

"Oh, yes, Pinky, why did you call me?" the villain asked grumpily. "It's Stephanie. And I called you, because I wanted to ask if you wanted to hear the mayor telling a story at the town square today." the girl replied.

"What? the mayor is telling everyone a story?" "Yes! and everyone else in town will be also there to listen to his story, so we would love it if you joined us." the girl said cheerfully.

Robbie went silent. "Hm..I don't prefer join those annoying brats out there, without a disguise, but just this once would be okay.." he thought.

"Okay, I'll go. I'll go and join you"  
\---------------------  
Everyone in town was now gathered in the LazyTown square, and was very excited about today's story.

"This is so exciting!" Trixie exclaimed. "Yeah, whatever." Robbie grinned. "The mayor's gonna tell a story, for ME" Stingy said. Stephanie sighed. "It's for all of us, Stingy. Sportacus, aren't you excited about today's story? my uncle's telling us about your home country" she stared at the hero curiously.

"What? oh..of course I am." the hero laughed nervously. "It's just that..you know, sometimes when you are really excited, you get some butterflies in my stomach.." he smiled, but Stephanie was able to notice that he looked very concerned today. the problem was, that she didn't knew why.

Just at the moment, Mayor Meanswell entered the group with a crimson book. "Everyone, the story is all ready now, so, please gather around me, and we'll start" he said.

The town residents sat around the mayor, as he began to read the book out loud.

"Today we're talking about Iceland, an island country at the north sea, oh my" the mayor was hyped now. "Yes, we are. and, you see, Sportacus once said that he was an Icelandic man himself. is that right?" Bessie spoke. "Yes" Sportacus replied quietly.

"Very well. and today's story is, a legend of the very country! it is very famous, and it's a big part of their culture" the mayor exclaimed. "Oh, how exciting" he muttered. the children begged for him to say it, while Sportacus was sitting there, with his face telling his confusion. Icelandic legends? what was that supposed to mean?

"Well, in Iceland, the citizens believe in magical beings, called the..er, "Elves", or, an "Elf" to be exact. the Icelanders refers to them ast he 'Huldufólk's, which means 'invisible people'." he said. the children "Oooh"ed together. Sportacus' eyes widened with frown, while Robbie got more interested.

"The legend says, that these elves are known to have an appearance of humans, but with long, pointy ears." the mayor continued. "Pointy ears? I thought that only animals has such things.." Robbie thought.

"The elves are always being active and playing, but due to unknown reasons, they usually hides themselves from us humans, or disguises themselves as one" Milford said.

"And, they say, that the elves are known to have magical powers! er, These include various activities, like reviving dead plants, fixing things, and" the kids were impressed. "Also, they are known to have strong bodies, just like..er, Sportacus. oh my goodness" he laughed nervously.

"But the most important thing is, that elves can take control of people's destinies" the kids gasped. "Which means, they could fill you with infinite luck if you do good things, or, if you do bad things, they could bring you complete misfortune" the kids gasped even louder.

"Is that really true?" Stingy asked. "Well, yes, which means we have another reason of why we have to be good, isn't that right, Milford?" Bessie flapped her crimson fan. "Why, yes, of course, Miss Busybody" Milford said as he place the book in the shelf.

"Hey, Mr Mayor" Ziggy called out. "Yes, my child?" Milford said. "Well, there is something about the elves you just told us about.." he hestitated to continue. "Uh, don't you think these 'elves' kinda remind you of...someone?" he said.

"What?" the other kids murmured together. "Yeah, like having really strong bodies, fixing things in one second, and-and helping people! doesn't that remind you of-" Ziggy bounced aggressively. "-Sportacus." Robbie added to his speech.

The entire crowd gasped. well, except the mentioned blue hero himself and the town's villain, but the others were now in a chaotic mood. they murmured and groaned all together, until Stephanie stood up.

"Wait, guys! you guys are missing something!" she exclaimed. the others turned their eyes towards her, as the pink lady was breathing heavily.

"Look, I know Sportacus has lots of amazing talents, but if he was really an elf, he would be able to bring misfortune if anyone did something bad, right?" she said, still panting. the children nodded, as Milford and Bessie stared at each other awkwardly.

"Yeah, and if there was ever an elf in LazyTown, Robbie would have turned into a complete wreck at this point, right?" Trixie laughed. "Trixie, don't say that.." Stephanie said quietly.

"Pssh. why should I be afraid of these..'elves', or whatever you call them, when they don't even exist in this world?" Robbie snorted.

"Excuse me, Robbie" Sportacus stood up on the place. "How do you know if they are not real?" he said. unlike from what he sounded usual, he had a serious voice tone in his voice now.

"What? I was taught my whole life that these magical creatures isn't real, and nobody has the evidence to say something opposite!" Robbie shouted.

"Even so, you can't just say something like that in front of the children! Also, you don't know if they exist or not!" Sportacus shouted back at the villain.

"Oh, then why don't you prove me? oh..wait, you can't, huh? I mean, it's nothing like you are one of these creatures called 'elves'.." Robbie chuckled teasingly, but his smile quickly faded when the hero suddenly gasped and blushed.

"What?" the villain was confused. he was expecting this blue hero to be shouting angrily towards him, or at least glancing weirdly at him, but instead he was..blushing. and with a hand blocking his mouth!

Sportacus was acting shy. the hero himself would say "no" to that, but Robbie could clearly see his face being turned into a shade of bright pink.

Robbie almost gasped. he clapped a hand on his mouth, and moved his eyes away from him. "Damn it..he looks so cute..! what should I do? what should I do now..?!" he thought.

Robbie asked Sportacus for himself. "Why are you blushing?" the hero remained silent. he turned over to the children, and grabbed the mayor's hand. "Now, everyone, since the story is over, I have to go now. I...I think that cat is stuck in the tree again" he said nervously, and ran out of the place.

"B-but..wait a second, Sportacus!" Milford exclaimed, but Sportacus failed to hear it. the children was, confused, but they decided to spend time by themselves, and so did Robbie, until Stephanie called out his name. Robbie gulped, being worried that she may have doubted her.

"You want to come and play with us?" she said. Robbie was startled, but he was relieved. "Oh, um.." Robbie fiddled with his hands for some seconds. "No, I can't. you know I have my own business, right?" he said, then walked away. "Okay, Robbie. see you later!" Stephanie waved her hand to him, but he didn't notice.  
\---------------------  
Robbie sat in front of the bilboard, bashed his hands on his own hair and screamed in confusion.

"Oh, why did that Sportaloon had to blush anyway?" he groaned. "Now I can't stop thinking about it.." he sighed. "He-he looked so cute..so adorable..oh my gosh.." he muttered without realizing, and was shocked when he realized this.

"What?! no, no, NO! I didn't think something like that!!" he exclaimed in fright. he breathed heavily on the spot, stroking his chest with his hand. "Come on, Robbie..you know you're the villain, and he's the hero of the town!" he said to himself.

Robbie then sighed, and walked behind the bilboard. he jumped down to his lair, wanting to forget about what happened with him and Sportacus today.  
\---------------------  
That night, at 8:09, Robbie was still struggling about what happened this morning. he was grabbing tightly on his tangled hair, leaning uncomfortably on his orange sofa.  
\---------------------  
Robbie calmed himself down, for he needed to think about it again anyway.

He reminded himself of how he was acting all weird throughout the mayor's story-telling. he was fiddling with his hands nervously, he was frowning at like every 5 seconds, and he-he was even biting his nails! How is that even possible anyway?

"Wait a minute.." he muttered. he reminded himself about the mayor's story this morning, about how elves are supposed to look or act.

Human-like appearance with pointy ears. reviving plants. helping people. bringing either luck or misfortune. hiding themselves from humans.

Wait, pointy ears? hiding themselves?

Robbie's pupils shrunk as he gasped. so that was why he was wearing his hat all the time! he is indeed an elf, and he was wearing his hat to hide his ears!

But then again..if Sportaflop was really an elf, he would have brought any kind of bad luck for the villain himself, like the pink girl said..right?

"Ugh! whatever!" he screamed. he panted for some seconds, and got off from his sofa to reset his hair.

"Alright..I think I just need to teleport somewhere, just to cool myself down.." he muttered. aside from not knowing the reason, he could use teleport magic, and this was the perfect moment to use it.

Robbie was so ready to use the magic, and he only needed to snap his fingers and imagine the place he wanted to go.

Robbie snapped his fingers, and thought of the place. "Anywhere.." that was his answer. he was so desperate of forgetting about the blue hero, so he thought he was fine.

But just then, he realized he wasn't. "Wait, no! I didn't mean it! not anywhere-" he shouted, but he was already teleported out of his lair.

And after a few seconds later, the villain found himself in a dark forest.


	2. The Dark forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie uses his teleport magic, and ends up accidentally dragging himself into a dark forest. he is wandering around, not knowing what to do, until he gets an unexpected encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robbie is now trapped in the forest, but the rules are that we don't know if Sportacus would find him, or not.

Robbie kept walking through the dark forest, both his arms clinging onto each other. the forest was filled with large trees and bushes, and there wasn't any moonlight leading his way.

"Ugh, If only I didn't use that stupid teleport magic.." he muttered. he could go back if he used again, but he was too tired, and cold to do so. he was just following any road he could find, hoping to get out of this forest and to somewhere else.

Robbie was getting more tired by each second, but just before he could drop himself on the ground, a faint blue light shone in front of him. "What..?" Robbie got curious. he knew that was a light, but he could clearly see that it wasn't the moonlight.

Robbie walked near the light, but when he approched, the light swiped itself away from him. "That's strange.." he muttered. he followed the light by running, but the light kept swinging around the forest.

After several minutes of this solitary race, Robbie was finally exhausted. he plopped himself on the ground, and breathed heavily.

But when he sat up on the ground, he found something he'd never expect in this forest-Another person! he had seen the silhouette of a man, in these pointy boots, standing behind a tree.

Robbie was so happy to have someone else in this place, but he was worried-what if this guy ran away from him? he knew everyone in town sees him as a villain, so he wasn't sure if this guy wouldn't.

But aside from that, he didn't know a thing about this forest. he really needed some help. and this was his first time to truly feel something like that.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Robbie called out. the silhouette stepped back, with a hand placed to its mouth. "Oh..I knew it.." Robbie murmured. he knew this would happen. he knew that guy would laugh at him and see him as someone pathetic.

"Okay.." he said with his disappointment, and stood up. but when he was about to walk away, he felt a hand clutching his shoulder. when he looked back, he was very surprised. "What..?"

The silhouette was now a bright view of a person. it was a man, and he had the blue light all around his body. he had those shimmering blue eyes that stared at the surprised villain, a handsome face, a mustache, and...pointy ears?

"What..." Robbie gasped. "Am I dreaming? or, are you..an elf?" he said silently. "So you have finally found me. yes, I am indeed an elf" the blue-eyed man spoke.

Robbie blinked his eyes. this man was really an elf? he looked at the man again, and his facial features reminded him so much of a certain someone. his face itself, his blue eyes, the mustache..

Except he had this one tiny difference.

The elf didn't only have those facial features, but also the curly blond hair that Robbie has never seen before. it was a bright shade of gold, with some brown on the downsides, and mostly, it looked so fluffy and soft, so much like a tender meringue with some honey mixed into it.

But still, he had the same thick accent that the blue hero also had.

"Beautiful.." Robbie thought. "But is this man really..Sportacus?" he thought again.

Oddly enough, the elf wasn't wearing the usual costume that Sportacus always wears. instead, he wore a blue coat with a white collar and mint patterns, a pair of indigo trousers, and those black pointed boots.

"What's your name?" Robbie asked. "My name? it's..." the elf hesitated for a second. "Alexander Busybody." he answered. "Alex?" the villain raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but you can call me Alex, okay?" the elf smiled. "Alright, then.." the villain nodded.

"Yeah, really..this man couldn't be Sportacus..right? he's just a guy who looks and sounds like him.." Robbie thought.

"Good. now, would you like to have a dance with me, Robbie?" the elf said.

"Yes, I may-" Robbie froze for a while. "How do you know my name?" his pupils were shaking.

"Oh, that was your name! I just..I just had a feeling that this would be your name. it would be just right to call you" the elf looked away, rubbing his head.

"Oh..so that's why." Robbie said to himself. this elf was making him so confused. "Well, Robbie is my name indeed, so I guess it's fine.." said the villain.

"Really? wow, that's great! now, would you like to have the dance we just promised?" Alex chirped. "Why, of course, my dear" Robbie replied gently, not realizing how tender it sounds.

"My pleasure, dear guest" Alex bowed to the villain, blushing. "But first, we have to move somewhere else. this place is too dark for any dancing" the elf stood up, grabbed Robbie's wrist and dragged him to somewhere.

"Whoa, slow down, Alexander!" Robbie shouted. he tried to pull his arm away from the blue elf, but the grip of Alex's hand were too strong.

Finally, Alex stopped running and took his hand off Robbie's arm, and the two were in a large, round grass field.

"What?" Robbie froze. "It's filled with nothing but grass..and it's surrounded by the same trees and bushes in the forest..is this some kind of trap made by this Alex guy?" he thought.

Just then, Alex said something. "This is the very center of the forest" he clapped his hand together, and the air was suddenly filled with thousands of lights. the lights were just like the ones around Alex's body, and it was quite an illumination.

"Wow.." Robbie said. "This is amazing.." he stared at the lights with amusement.

"I knew you'd like this" Alex grinned. "Now, we should really have some dance now, shall we?" he said, with his right hand being reached out to Robbie.

Robbie held that hand, and Alex pulled the taller man close to his chest.

"Now, Robbie, I'll lead the steps for you, and you will follow them. first, you place your left hand on my shoulder, and I'll place mine to your waist. okay?" the elf said.

"Why are you supposed to lead this dance?" the taller man laughed. "Well, because you're the guest, and I'm the host" the elf replied.

Robbie nodded, and followed his words. normally he'd be the one who leads the dance, but it would be okay to have someone else leading him this once, he thought.

"Okay, I'll start now. so be careful" Alex said.

The elf then pulled him to the steps of the waltz, but he kept stepping on the Robbie's feet and the taller man shouted several "Ow!"s in the air.

Robbie pulled himself away from Alex, and panted. "Okay..since you keep pressing my feet..I think I should be the one who leads the dance..right?" he said, almost groaning.

"Oh..alright.." Alex said, his eyes fixed to the ground. he was embarrassed by his own mistakes.

"Aw, come on, you little blue elf, don't be so shy" Robbie lifted Alex's head, and fixed his eyes to look at his own. "I'll show you how to do this"

And suddenly, Robbie pulled the elf to his side. Robbie was holding Alex by his waist now, with the elf's left hand on the tall man's shoulder. they still held each other's right hand, but this was a whole different position.

"Now, shall we dance, gentleman?" with that phrase, Robbie dragged the elf around the field smoothly and gently.

"R-Robbie, I-" Alex was feeling awkward, tried to back away, but he was soon swaying his body together with the taller man. and eventually, he was amazed by the villain's eyes. they reminded him of the shining silver moon.

Meanwhile, Robbie was also fascinated by the elf's eyes, as they were the brightest blue shades that he ever saw. they were glistening like two pieces of sapphires, and they were staring deeply into his soul.

The two kept on dancing and spinning around the field, and Robbie was getting more thrilled by each seconds.

"That's strange.." Robbie thought. "This very feeling..why am I having this..? I know I am feeling happy, but..this is a different kind of happiness..but how..?" he wondered.

After about 3 hours of waltzing, the two men were already exhausted. they sat in front of a nearby bush, leaned their backs onto it and let out some relaxed sighs.

"That was awesome" Robbie said. "Yeah, it was great!" Alex laughed. "Yeah, it is a good thing to be dancing under a thousand lights, I guess.." Robbie muttered.

"Hey, Robbie" Alex leaned his head on the villain's shoulder. "What?" "Would you like to have this dance again, at tomorrow night? Alex asked.

"Well, it would be nice if we had that dance again, sure, but I'm so tired right now.." Robbie said. he was yawning, as he was already getting drowsy. the time was past midnight now.

Soon after, Robbie was fast asleep. and when Alex noticed this, he was sucking his thumb. "Aw, he's so cute. just like a newborn baby.." the elf thought. he laughed quietly for a second, then walked away with Robbie being held in his arms.

And when Robbie woke up, he was lying on the fuzzy sofa in his lair. "So, it was all a dream.." was all he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Robbie was dancing with this elf in the forest, and no one knows who that elf was..or..do they?


	3. Tricks and Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie tells everyone about his new-found "dream", but he never knew that was his worst mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robbie is feeling a whole lot of emotions in this chapter, so buckle up!

After having those moments at the dark forest, Robbie was willing to have those back again, but he assumed he couldn't, for he thought it was all just a dream.

But suddenly, a bright idea came to his mind.

"That's it!" he clapped. "If it was all a dream, what if I go only at night..?" he muttered.

That night, at 8:08, Robbie used the teleportion magic again (see chapter 1 for references), which brought him straight to the dark forest.

Fortunately, Alex was there again, and he kindly extended his hand to the villain, just like the first day.

"Hello, Robbie. shall we have another dance?" the blue elf said gently.

"Why, yes, good sir" the villain laughed.

And so the two danced again, and the lights in the forest shined brighter than it did last night.

When the dance was over, the villain fell asleep again, and woke up in his own lair.

He went to the forest when another night came, and repeated the steps. meeting the blue elf, dancing, falling asleep, and waking up in his lair next morning. He repeated these steps for about 12 nights in total, and the time he did this, was getting earlier and earlier, until it eventually became evening. he was so delighted.

And the most important thing is, that Alex started to take questions after each dance, starting from the 7th night. it was mostly about where he lived, and Robbie told him all about LazyTown.

The elf entertained Robbie with various reactions, like laughs with unknown meanings and holding back his tears. but the best one was that gasp he showed when he's surprised. he should have seen his face that day.

On the 11th night, Alex asked Robbie about the town's hero, that looked like him. Robbie told him all about the blue hero, from his personalities to his lifestyle. Alex seemed to be interested the most at this topic.

On the 12th night, Robbie was about to ask the elf about his own feelings for Sportacus, but before he could, he fell asleep from planning a major trick.

When it became morning again, Robbie felt like he was the most confused villain in the world.

Until, a bright idea passed through his brain.

"Wait..yes..! what if I use this dream of mine to fool those brats in LazyTown..?" he grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"So, this elf called Alex, bears an awfuly striking resemblance to Sportacus..huh? then.." he started to laugh wickedly.

"I'm going to tell everyone, that he was the elf from the dark forest!" he shouted, and his voice echoed in his lair.

"First, I'll walk up to those brats, and tell every one them about my dream. then those brats will surely believe that Sportacus was the elf, and if Sportacus says the dream itself wasn't real, the kids would be disappointed at him, and Sportaflop will have to leave town-FOREVER!" he shouted the last word.

"Yay! I'm a genius! this will surely drive that blue Sporta-loony out of town, and it would-" Robbie jumped around the lair, but then froze for a second.

"Wait..what if Sportaflop says the dream was actually real..? If he does, then my plan wouldn't work, will it..?" he muttered.

"Ah, whatever. let's go tell some tales!" he hummed.

Robbie went up to the ground, and went straight to the town.  
\----------  
Robbie walked towards the children, and they were playing with Sportacus. the villain had a big evil smile on his face. he was so excited about today's trick.

The first kid to notice him was the pink girl. "Robbie Rotten?" she said. "You look very..happy today. has something happened to you?"

Robbie chuckled quietly. "Why, yes, it did!" he exclaimed. "Actually, I had the great adventures these days..or, nights, whatever. want me to tell you about it?"

Stephanie's eyes sparkled at the comment, and the other kids jumped together. "Yes, please!"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you" Robbie laughed, and began to tell the story.

"Well, it started about 12 days ago, when I went to..um, find something, and got lost in this dark forest, which I don't know what it's called, even to this day" the kids gasped together.

"At first, I didn't know how to get out, so I just wandered there, shivering with the cold wind." he growled, being reminded of the very experience. but still, he kept on talking.

"But just at the moment, when I was about to collapse right there, this blue elf found me from the distance, and saved me!" he pointed to himself.

Sportacus' eyes widened. The blue elf? who does he think this guy is?

"Wow!" the children hollered, and flooded the villain with questions about the elf.

"Alright, alright, one person at a time." Robbie said. "Let's see...y-you go first, Pink girl!" he pointed his finger out to the mentioned child.

"That's Stephanie." the girl said. "So, what did the elf look like?" she said.

Robbie was thrilled the most. this is where the best part kicks in!

"The elf looked..really..stunning" he whispered slowly. when the kids got ecstatic, he spoke faster.

"Yeah, like, he had this handsome face with that sharp chin and the blue eyes, and mostly-the mustache!" the kids hollered louder.

"And, even better, this elf had something that we had NEVER seen from Sportacus-the blond hair! that blond and fluffy hair, oh, it was BEAUTIFUL! and, also, he had some brown hair underneath that shiny golden hair, which looked like the brightest rays of sunlight.." he waved his hands.

"But, the most interesting part is still yet to be told.." the villain spreaded his hands and leaned down. a bunch of "Ooh"s echoed in the place.

"And the best part is.." he stood up and raised a finger. "That..the elf had the most pointiest, and the most largest ears I have ever seen!" he exclaimed. "Which means, this-this Sportacus might be hiding his ears all along! Can you believe it?" he exclaimed again.

The kids murmured along. "Sportacus is an elf?" "I don't know" "Oh my god.." "So that's why he's always wearing his hat?" various questions flowed endlessly from their mouths.

Sportacus was nervous. he couldn't believe what was happening. Robbie was telling everyone about his adventures, which he didn't knew if it was true or not, and the children thought he was really an elf!

"Uh, Robbie?" the hero walked over to Robbie. "What?" the villain sneered.

"Let's go. we need to talk about this." the hero grabbed the taller man's wrist, and walked away.

"Wait! where are you going?" Pixel said, and all the kids went to chase them, but stopped when the hero looked back at them.

"Leave us alone!" he shouted. "..We need to handle this ourselves" he sighed. the children didn't know what was happening, but walked away from the place, with major disappointment.  
\----------  
The two men walked inside the gym, and stared at each other. Robbie didn't like the place much, but now. he had to handle something more important.

"Why did you tell them?" Sportacus said. "What?" the villain replied roughly.

"Why did you tell him, that you found someone that looks like me?!" Sportacus shouted, almost whining.

"Oh, about that..I had to." the villain showed an evil smile.

"What?" Sportacus shouted again.

"Yeah, I really saw someone like that, and I just remembered him. also, you know you can't lie around the children, right?" Robbie sneered. Sportacus' eyes widened.

"So..why don't you just tell them, about what you were hiding all those days? you know, something like..about your species. and that you are..'different' from them, because you're actually an-"

"SHUT UP!" Sportacus' shout echoed inside the gym, and Robbie had to cover his ears instantly.

"Whoa, that shout sure was loud. I wonder why you didn't do that before" Robbie grinned, as Sportacus panted on the spot.

"Hey, Sportacus, you know.." Robbie slipped his hands from his ears. "You can't do that, can you?" he chuckled quietly.

Sportacus was frustrated. he knew he was insulted by the comment, but he couldn't say Robbie was wrong.

"Hmm..I see. you can't say 'No', don't you?" Robbie walked over to the shorter man. "Then let's just show it out, shall we?" he said.

And with the phrase, the villain clutched on Sportacus' hat and started to pull it away from his head.

"What..Robbie, stop!" Sportacus grabbed the villain's arms with his own arms, and struggled to pull them away from his hat.

"Robbie, please, stop! this won't do any good!" Sportacus called out. he tried to stop Robbie from pulling off the hat, but it was no use. the villain was already too desperate about discovering who "Alex" really was.

"Robbie, please-" the hero mumbled. his right ear was almost exposed, and Robbie didn't notice. he held the hero's face with his right hand, while the other is still pulling the hat.

"I said, STOP!" Sportacus shouted. he took his right arm from the villain, and swung it onto his cheek.

"Ow!" the villain exclaimed, and pulled his hands away from the hat. he held his own cheek with them, as he felt a single tear falling down his left eye.

Sportacus quickly covered his ears, and pulled the loosen hat back onto his head. He give Robbie an ice-cold glare, And just at the moment, Robbie heard something that he had never expected from the shorter man.

"I'm so disappointed at you"

It was all he said. he then walked away, without turning back even for a single second.

"What..?" Robbie muttered. he plopped himself on the floor, but he didn't feel any pain. but still, he was confused about what just happened.

"What have I done..?" he muttered. tears started to fall from his eyes, but he didn't mind. he just sat there in shock, until someone opened the door to find him.  
\----------  
Sportacus was concerned. all the things that Robbie said, from the blue elf and the dancing, was all Sportacus' own plan to convince him.

And for a blimp moment, he reminded himself of why he did all that, and how did he just done it.

He was arguing with Robbie after the mayor told them the story, and he was angry about Robbie's disbelief in elves, so he came up with a plan from himself.

He decided to show himself as an elf, while he was hiding his role as the town's hero. he started to get things ready in another costume, and waited for the crystal to call him. the villain was usually staying up past 8:08, so he thought this should be easy.

But when the crystal signaled him, Robbie wasn't found anywhere in LazyTown. he was found in that dark forest, and he was nearly collapsing.

When Robbie called out to him, he first backed off with shyness, but he walked to his love anyway.

When Robbie asked for his name, he went for his real name, "Alex Busybody", and never mentioned himself as a hero.

When he danced with Robbie, he tried to hide his awful dancing skills, but he kept taking the wrong steps, so his partner had to teach him the right ones.

And the worst thing is, that Robbie didn't recognize him, even after all these efforts.

But, when Sportacus thought about it again, it was his fault from the first place. Robbie didn't recognize him, and Sportacus didn't tell him who he really was!

Sportacus was feeling very guilty, for he knew he had been fooling his only love.

"Why did I do that in the first place? I mean, what should I do now..?" he murmured.

He crawled onto his bed in confusion, and pulled the blanket up to his head. he started to sob, and eventually cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..that didn't end well..but don't worry, things will get better in chapter 4.


	4. Time to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie finally decides to apologize, but he doesn't know it would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking it so long, guys! And sorry for bringing you such a short chapter!

Robbie was very confused. he was feeling terrible from what happened yesterday.

"Ugh, how can I face Sportaloony from now on..?" he muttered.

He thought for a while. how could he face Sportacus, after all those things? how could he make up for his mistakes? how could he-

"No..that's not what I should do" he sighed. "I must apologize to him. I must do it, and without hesitating. I must do it, not just for me, but also for Sportacus. now" he said to himself.

He brought himself out of his lair and up to the ground, and walked forward to find the blue hero.  
\---------------  
Robbie looked everywhere in town by himself, for he didn't want to ask anyone. he could find Sportacus playing along with the children, but he didn't care.

After a few minutes, Robbie found the town hero standing the playground, with a confused look, with the children gathered around him..fighting? at least it looked like it..

"What?" Robbie gasped. shouldn't they be performing all the shenanigans they can, as they always did?

Robbie was confused. he walked closer to them, to see what was really happening. This could be one of the things that those kids referred to as "games".

"You said you believed in those stupid legends!" the girl with the pigtails shouted, hands on the candy boy's hair.

"No, Trixie, think again! they ARE real! don't say something like that!" the candy boy shouted, struggling to get the lousy girl's hands off his head.

"Ah, whatever! if it was ever a story, it would be MY story!" the boy with the bowtie exclaimed. he was clinging onto the candy boy's back, the boy's arms nearly choking the other one's neck.

"Guys, stop! like I said, you're missing the point! everyone, stop fighting! Trixie, let go of his hair!" the bubbly pink girl shouted. well, this was the first time Robbie's been seen her being so serious, with her hair being tangled up like a bunch of tiny wires.

Finally, Sportacus broke out of his patience, and separated the children away from each other.

"Everyone, Stop!" he shouted. "I know you're fighting because of me, but it doesn't mean it's okay to turn against each other like this!"

Sportacus sighed. "I know that you are curious about this, but..I really don't want to talk about it.." he turned his back and walked away.

"..See, guys?" a certain trickster girl's voice slipped into his ear. "I knew he would be disappointed at us! This is all your fault, Ziggy! You were the one who told us to ask him about this!" the voice grew louder, and turned itself into a shout.

Sportacus frowned and jumped at the shout. he bumped himself on the tree behind him by accident, and he fell onto the ground with the hat in the branches.

"Oh my gosh!" "Sportacus, are you okay?" the children ran over to him, while he sat up on the ground.

"Phew..I'm okay, so don't worry" he sighed, but frowned out when he found his out that his hat was gone. he quickly clapped his hands around his ears, but the kids were already surrounding him in a circle.

"Whoa!" Trixie exclaimed. "Sportacus, are those ears real?" here eyes widened. "Sportacus, you didn't tell me about your ears!" Stingy said. "Hey, Does it mean that Sportacus is really an elf?" Ziggy asked. "Well, I don't know. let's not jump into conclusions" Pixel added.

The children was suddenly flooding the hero with questions about those ears, but he didn't answer.

Sportacus was panicking out. he grabbed his ears more tightly, while his puplis were shaking madly.

"What have I done? they found out my secret..what should I do now..?" he thought.

"Everyone, please stop!" Sportacus shouted. he took his hat from the branches, and pushed him away, breaking the circle. the kids called the hero's hame with worry, but he ignored it.

Sportacus shoved his hat on his head, sticking the ears into it. he then ran away with all his might, until he felt a certain slender figure shouting "Wait" and grabbing his left wrist.

"Robbie?" the hero muttered, then turned around. he thought this villain was going to tease him for what he saw, so he felt both embarrassment and disgust at the same time.

He yanked Robbie's hand off his wrist. lots of negative emotions were flooding him, but if he ran away, to anywhere else that is not here, he would feel better. he ran again, until the villain's skinny hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Sportacus" he whispered gently. "Don't be afraid. I am here, and if I saw your secrets, I will never laugh at you, or tell it to anyone. I know I was clearly being mean all this time, but you can trust me, even just this once. I won't laugh at you, or your secrets. I promise"

Sportacus was stunned for a while, but his eyes filled up with tears of fear and disbelief again.

"And why should I trust you?" he said. Robbie felt hurt inside at the very comment, but continued to talk.

"Because, I'm telling you the truth this time. I will never laugh at you. I will never spread your secrets to other people. I would never tease you, in front of the children. Please, believe me. just this once" he stopped with a sad expression.

Sportacus stopped for a while. "Is that true..? but..I.." he hesitated to say his anything out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Robbie finally apologized for his mistakes at chapter 3..but will Sportacus accept it?


	5. A Secret not so secretive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus accepts Robbie's apologizement, and they share happy moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is the last chapter!! I've added a little fluff in the end of the chapter, so hold on tight!

Robbie fiddled with his hands. he just apologized to Sportacus -Sportacus!- for his own mistakes, and he was so nervous.

He was so desperate. he was just about to bite his nails, if he weren't already flipping and fiddling with his hands.

"Will you..forgive me..?" Robbie whispered, his voice shaking a bit.

"..Alright, then. I will accept your apologizes" the hero said softly.

"YES!" Robbie shouted. "Oh, thank you, Sportacus, thank you! I've been struggling with this for days! I thought I'd never say this, but..I really need to thank you" he said, and held the hero's both hands.

"Whoa.." Sportacus was surprised. this was the first time that he'd seen the villain this happy.

"I'm glad you're happy now. but..please do not try taking off my hat again, okay?" he said worryingly.

"Y-your hat?" Robbie hesitated for a bit. "O-okay, then..I guess.." he said.

"But Sportacus!" Stephanie skipped to the blue man. "We had already seen your ears, so why don't you show them again, for us? Pointy ears aren't something to be ashamed of!" she smiled.

"Yes!" the other kids cheered together. Sportacus was perplexed, as he grabbed his hat and held it tight. he hesitated for a second, and sighed.

"Okay, then.." he took off his hat. he didn't really want to do this, but he thought if it's for the children, it would be okay.

"Whoa!" the kids shouted. "Oh wow, I think they're actually really nice!" Trixie laughed. "Yeah, even I want ears like that.." Stingy snorted. "Oh, um..thank you" Sportacus grinned.

"Everyone, I have something important to tell you. I was hiding this fact from everyone this whole time, but I am indeed an elf, and that's why I have pointy ears" the hero said, and the children's eyes widened.

"Whoa! really?!" they exclaimed. "Yes. remember when the mayor told you about Icelandic legends? well, those legends are real..as you can see.." Sportacus laughed nervously.

The kids' cheers grew louder, but it stopped when Trixie stepped forward.

"Um, Sportacus" she said, eyes filled with worry. "Yes?" Sportacus sat on the ground and looked into her eyes. "I have something I need to apologize for you.." "About the fighting?" "Yes" she sighed.

"Actually, I am the most naughty one here. At first, Ziggy told the children to ask about your ears. I was excited about it, but I was worried that you'd be disappointed at us, so I stopped him. but the other kids were also excited, so I agreed with them." she sighed, her eyes on the ground.

"And when you refused to answer, I just..I just assumed you were actually disappointed with all of us, so I started the fight. I am..so sorry.." she ended with another sigh, and her eyes started to tear up.

"Trixie" Sportacus said, and held her both hands. "I know you made a mistake, but I'm glad that you admitted it. sure, it is very wrong to start a fight for whatever reasons, but here you are, apologizing. and that affects everybody. thank you" he ended gently.

He released her hands, took out a navy blue handkerchief from his pocket and he handed it over to her. "Wipe your tears" he said, and Trixie followed his words.

"Hey, Trixie" Pixel spoke behind her. "We're sorry for our behaviors, too. so you don't have to be sorry, all by yourself"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for asking all of you to do something..rude...you know what I mean, right?" Ziggy showed a sad expression, as his fingers tightened on his lolipop.

"It's okay, Ziggy. um...are we..still..um, friends?" Trixie clutched on the hankie.

"Of course we're still friends, Trixie!" Stephanie ran over to throw her arms around the nervous girl. soon, the other kids also ran over to hug her.

Sportacus said nothing, but smiled. he was so glad that the children finally settled with the problem once again.

"Psh, friendship.." Robbie snorted, and the kids chuckled at the comment. after a few moments, they loosened the group hug and walked over to Sportacus.

"So, Sportacus, if you're an elf, is your crystal equipped with elven magic?" Pixel asked. "Why, yes! that's why I can always locate someone in trouble, big or small. I guess being an elf can be very useful" he chuckled.

"Wait, does that mean you thought being an elf were actually useless?" Stingy asked.

"Huh?" Sportacus slapped his hand over his mouth, then took it off. "Yes..I mean, No, well, not exactly "useless", but..it was "uncomfortable", I could say.." he said. he tried to remain calm, but his pupils were already shaking.

"What makes you think something like that? that's really wrong, you know" Stephanie said, her arms crossed.

"I know, it's wrong, but..I was bulied at school for being an elf, and the kids always tried to poke my ears, or even cut them. I just-" he clutched his hands on his head. "Argh! just don't remind me of that terrible sight!" he screamed.

"Oh. I..I'm..sorry.." Stephanie mumbled. he didn't know what exactly happened to Sportacus, but she knew it certainly wasn't a good memory of him.

"Oh, come one, Sportaflop. she didn't do it on purpose" Robbie hissed.

"Robbie, I-" he sighed. "Just..I think I need to calm myself down" he said as he walked over to the bench near him. he sat on the banch, and grabbed the blue fabric of his pants.

"I need to tell Robbie about something else..how can I get this done?" he thought. he knew he didn't tell Robbie about the elf from the dark forest.

Just then, Trixie sat beside him on the bench. "Hey, Sportacus. I need to ask you another question. can I?" she said cheerfully.

"Sure, go ahead" the hero answered, but it sounded like as if he didn't care.

"Actually, um..Can your ears feel other things? you know, something that is not a sound?" Trixie asked. she held his left ear, but when Sportacus screamed in pain, he slapped her hand off his ear, and grabbed both of them with his own hands.  
"Don't do that!" Sportacus exclaimed, almost whining. "They are very..sensitive.." he said, and his hands were shivering.

"Yeah, you know you're not supposed to grab someone's ear like that!" Pixel spoke.  
"Oh. um..I'm sorry.." Trixie stood up and walked away from the bench.

And when she did, Robbie took that spot for himself.

"Come on, Sportacus" Robbie spoke. "That was just a mistake. You're not going to sulk about this, are you?" he said with some sarcasm attached in his voice.

"I-I'm not sulking!" the shorter man shouted, his hands still holding the edges of his ears.

"Good. Actually, I have a question for you, too" he said.

"W-what now?" Sportacus' eyes widened.

"Are you.." the taller man's voice mumbled. his grey eyes were trembling with nervousness. "Are you..the blue elf, from the dark forest I was in?" he said.

Sportacus was finally getting his worst challenges. he had to face this, or his connection with Robbie could get worser. he hesitated for a while, fiddled his hands. he didn't have the courage to tell him, and-

"-Yes." the hero's voice spoke.

"What?" the villain raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, r-really. that elf in the blue coat and the-the pointy shoes, that was me, and-and I really enjoyed dancing with you on that forest, which is-that is-yes, that is actually made of my own e-emotions. I was struggling about-about how I am hiding my identity as an elf, and-and about how I can get closer to y-you. so I-I brought the costumes and the l-lights and everything, to make you believe in e-elves so I can reveal m-my identity to you and-"

"What? what are you..just..what did you just say...?" Robbie's eyes widened in shock. but Sportacus continued to spit out his words, with his right hand grabbing his chest and the other clutching onto the bench.

"Y-yeah, and the reason the-the forest was so bright and shiny was b-because I was so h-happy about how I could d-dance like that with you. I tried my best to hide my awful dance skills but I f-failed. but then-luckily you taught me how to dance, y-your steps and moves were so good and I just-"

Sportacus was shocked. he didn't want to spill out all of this, but before he knew it, they were already coming out! he tried his best to stop this, but his mouth wouldn't listen to him. he was spitting out words with stuttering, and his body won't move as well!"

"A-and I-I was so happy about you dancing so happily with me and just l-looking at your dreamy grey eyes and all those things, but when I knew y-you didn't recognize me I got s-sad so I had to use more m-magic at the forest t-to hide it, and I need to hide how I just love you so much so I pretended not to be S-sportacus, but then you talk about LazyTown in the f-forest.." he spoke aloud, and his eyes started to tear up.

Sportacus couldn't believe what he was saying. he was revealing all the truths he had been trying his best to hide, and he was spilling them out like it's nothing! he knew he couldn't control it, and he was extremely flustered.

"A-and I thought everything was going w-well, until that moment, er..that moment when you an I had some t-troubles in the g-gym, you tried to p-pull off my hat, but I thought if you knew about my s-secret then you would laugh at me so I tried to s-stop you and when I couldn't I-I just literally slapped you in the cheek and I-"

Sportacus finally stopped talking. both of his hands' grips were loosened down, as his eyes were filling of with tears and he bursted out sobbing.

When he noticed this, he quickly covered his face with his hands. he was already embarrassed enough to go hide anywere, and now he was starting to cry.

Robbie was confused, but also concerned. he was shocked when Sportacus told him what he did to him out loud, but he was the one who's been tricking this blue man all the time, and he knew the hero did all those things for the first time, and just for him, so he couldn't really blame the man.

"Sportacus." he patted on the blonde man's back, and the blonde turned his eyes to him. "I understand. I am actually shocked from all those things, but I know you were confused, I know that you knew nothing about tricksters and disguises, but you did it for me. I forgive you" he said gently.

"And really, after all, I was the one who played all those tricks first, didn't I?" Robbie chuckled.

"Really?" Sportacus took his hands off his face, but his eyes were still teary.

"Oh, Sportacus" Robbie extended his hand, then slipped those tears away from the elf's ocean blue eyes. "I'll forgive you for all that, so don't be feeling down" he said, and the elf nodded.

"So..you know now, that I was the elf with the pointed shoes,  
\-------  
"Yeah, speaking of those words.." Robbie laughed, but gasped. "Wait, you said you love me?" he pointed to Sportacus.

Suddenly, the hero gasped. and before he knew it, his both cheeks started to grow red. "I..I just.." he mumbled, and clapped his hands over his cheeks.

But that wasn't the only problem. his ears were also heating up! they were growing redder than his cheeks, and they were flipping up and down by themselves!

"What's happening?" the kids murmured to themselves, until Trixie walked out and broke their conversation.

"Um, Sportacus" she lifted up her left hand. "Does your ears go up and down like that when you're, you know, embarrased?" she asked.

"Yes, they do..." Sportacus replied with an awkward smile. "It's true, that..I love Robbie. I actually do" he laughed nervously, while his hands were reaching the reddened tips of his ears.

"Really?" Robbie shook his eyebrows. "Huh. the mayor's icelandic legends book didn't tell us about that, did it?" he muttered.

"Well, Sportacus, I have something that I didn't tell you, too.." he cleared his throat, and gulped as if clearing the nervous feeling in his brain. he also coughed several times, as if calming down his rapidly beating heart.

"I love you, too" Robbie finally spoke.

"I loved you from the first time we met. I was ecstatic about your blue eyes, as they were just like the bluest ocean I've ever seen in my life. and as the time passed, I wanted to know more and more about you. that's why I pulled all those tricks, to know about your talents and weakness. And here I am, discovering your biggest secrets."

"What?" Sportacus nearly squealed. he was so happy about his most beloved man loving him back, especially that the villain's flowing emotions were this much!

He blocked his wide-open mouth with his hands in excitement. "T-thank you" he mumbled between his hands. "I didn't know you loved me this much" he said.

His eyes were tearing up again, but this time, they were tears of happiness.

"I do, too" Robbie said. "Now, Sportaflop.." he reached his hand over to Sportacus' chin. "Would you like to have some fun with me?" he whispered. the elf nodded, and Robbie pulled him into a tender kiss.

A handful of "Aww"s echoed in front of them, and Robbie backed away from the kiss.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Robbie shouted grumpily at the kids. the kids ran away from the place, but they were still chuckling instead of being scared or angry.

"Alright, I guess we should do this somewhere more private" Robbie muttered. "Would you take me to your airship, Sportaelf?" he said.

"No, but.." Sportacus laughed again. "I was thinking of visiting your home, Robbie" he cooed.

"Oh?" Robbie was surprised. out of all answers, this was totally unexpected.

"Um.." Robbie fiddled his lips a bit. "O-okay, then, let's go to my lair." he said. "Okay" Sportacus smiled.

"Are you ready?" Robbie asked. "Yes" Sportacus smiled.

"Alright..then. hold my waist for a second, and tight." he commended gently. the elf followed his words, and Robbie snapped his fingers.  
\----------------  
The two were now at the villain's lair, and Robbie was leaning himself to his fuzzy orange sofa, with his loving blue elf holding him tight.

"I love you, you stupid blue elf" he spoke as he ran his left hand to the elf's golden hair. it felt so soft, as if it was made with a thousand cottons.

"I love you too, Robbie" the elf cooed. he leaned his head closer to the taller man's lap, and eventually fell asleep. Robbie noticed this, but instead of waking up the elf, he just stared at him lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was possibly the longest chapter in this fic..and possibly the less ridiculous one


End file.
